


Ethereal.

by pacw0man



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fairies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Two Shot, fairy!changbin, fairy!felix, minor jjproject, monster one shot, this is for iren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacw0man/pseuds/pacw0man
Summary: Ethereal:(n) Extremely delicate, light, not of this world.Felix is a fairy, and so is Changbin. They are soulmates, light and darkness destined to balance each other for life and to rule Fairy land.But Felix doesn't want to rule, if that means losing everything he loves.





	Ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> non-beta readed :)  
> for iren and meri, my spring.

**_Part 1_** _: But I know someday I’ll make it out of here_.

 

The room is filled to the brim, expectation and caution written all over petit faces with glinting eyes of mischief. Wild animals run here and there with gracious moves, golden hues moving behind them as they jump and sprint and rest beside one fairy or another. The walls are high, shimmering with the jewels that are incrusted into them and beautifully decorated with paintings and sculptures of other times. There are white dresses everywhere, and white shirts to accompany. It’s kind of a ritual, but it also brings even more light to the already lit room. The floor is covered with red leaves that nature fairies have delicately trace with gold and arranged into the floor so no leaf covers the other, yet no sight of the actual wooden floor can be seen. The magic can be breathed, and the chat is harmonious, laughs and pretty smiles being shared. Today is the day every fairy of the kingdom has been waiting for. More fairies fill in the room and the music starts playing. It’s a celebration like no other, one that happens very rarely. Old and young ready to record every single second of it into their memories for what’s left to live. Little fairies, pixies, ran here and there and jump with wolves and wild cats. Older fairies grab onto one another before breaking into dancing, birds coming through and spiralling between the couples. Mothers beautifully dressed in night gowns and fathers with silk shirts take care of their little ones, who they sway in little cribs made of cotton and feathers. There are some who fly with the birds and some who rest on the couches, and in the centre of the room, a big nest with wild flowers awaits.

Everything is perfect, as it has to be on the Day of the Revelation.

The Ruler of Fairyland (because the term king had been avoided by fairies for centuries now) watches in awe from his spot on the top of the stairs. The whole realm is on the place it’s safe under the roof of the most sacred place they know, and it overwhelms him for a minute, until he hears soft steps coming to a halt next to him. From a shadow, a man with dark hair and even darker eyes emerges.

“Are you ready?” says the man who has just appeared, taking it’s place next to the Ruler as he looks down at the realm, the same fondness on his eyes “It’s kind of a big deal.”

“I’m anxious,” answers the first, his broad shoulders tense in a line as he turns his back towards the people to look directly to his counterpart. It’s crazy how much they are alike, and how much they differentiate from one another, just like light and darkness he supposes. “I can’t help but want one of my children to be the heir.”

“Ah, Im Jaebum, you got greedy” the mischief is evident in the tone of his voice, yet the Ruler cannot help but scowl at the lack of honorifics. He should be used to it with Jinyoung by now, they’ve been together for more than 200 years.

They two of them share a look once again, so many words being communicated between the two without the actual need to speak. If they are to be honest, this is not the most awaited moment for the two of them, having fought and done so many things together over the course of their lives, but it is probably the most exciting one. Maybe, because for once, fate does not fall under their hold but under a bigger being.

“Mother Nature is wise, wiser than any creature of this world can even dream of being,” Jinyoung begins to say, hand coming to rest at Jaebum’s shoulder “she knows what’s best for all of us, and she knows who she has to grant power. Believe in her, Jaebum, and everything will be okay as it has been so far.”

Jaebum nods beside him, eyes resting of the feathery nest “I do believe in her, more than in any other earthly thing.”

“Then everything will be fine.” Jinyoung finalizes with a solemn air. There are many unsaid words behind their statements, but they don’t need anymore to understand one another. The comfortable silence falls upon them and they keep watching the different fairies and animals run free inside four walls for a while, before steps can be heard again. Soon enough, a beautiful lady with golden, wavy hair appear next to the two of them. She smiles graciously before cooing at the two babies in her arms. Jaebum smiles at the sight before reaching for the smallest one, holding him with care before kissing the woman.

“You look very beautiful, my dear” mumbles Jaebum against her lips, to which she giggles in response.

“As always, if I may so, my Lady” adds Jinyoung from where he is still standing. The Lady acknowledges him finally, smiling happily at the younger male before letting the baby she is still holding rest in his arms.

“Thank you very much, my dear Lords” she says graciously, her voice resonating like a song and a few birds chirp back at her. “you both look very handsome, as well. But no one looks as beautiful as my Sungie and my Lixie” as she says that, she reaches a hand out for every baby, tenderly caressing their soft cheeks before kissing it twice. The love emanating from her eyes is pure and unstoppable, and as Jaebum watches her he remembers every second of his life next to her and her plump lips, and he cannot help but fall in love all over again.

It’s Jinyoung who ends up taking a step forward after accommodating the baby so one of his arms is free to take. They have a ceremony to initiate, and the first beginning of it it’s walking down these stairs. Jaebum imitates him, letting an arm and soon the Lady is taking both their arms. Birds line themselves all the way down the rail of the staircase, and as soon as they take the first step forward, their glorious song starts to sound in the room.

Everyone stops what they are doing, breaths hitched as they watch the Royals go down the staircase as if they were walking on clouds. The Ruler, Im Jaebum, is dressed in a long white coat that trails behind him as he walks, the silk shirt behind with the top two buttons undone. On the other side, Park Jinyoung, the Ruler’s most trusted person, wears a silk shirt with a ribbon at the neck, his hair beautifully parted to expose his milky skin. Between them, the Ruler’s wife is the jewel. Her long dress is golden as the purest gold, just like her long hair, cascading over her shoulders in the same fashion as her dress. The lace covers her bare arms, and intricate designs in white and gold thread cover the fabric, shimmering like diamonds with every step. In her bare chest, a small diamond rests. Her eyes shine as she smiles at every person she crosses path with.

The three of them reach the central nest. As custom in cases like this when twins are born, the oldest must go first, so Jinyoung takes a step forward. From the top of the room a beautiful bird with white and red feathers open its wings and eyes from where it has been resting since the beginning of times. He sings, a beautiful sound like no one has ever heard before swiftly falling, spiralling down, just the lights begin to dim and spirits begin to make an appearance, the whiteish dots casting a softer light everywhere the bird touches. When it reaches Jinyoung it looks at the baby in his arms, who is still sleeping peacefully, before letting his wing cover him, taking him with it to the nest, covering the baby with care with its wings but letting his sweet face show.

“For as long as fairies have existed,” begins the male with a blooming, the words grabbed on his memory “we have devoted ourselves to Mother Nature. She, who is wise and who is powerful. She, who granted us existence and gave us the gift of helping her through her eternal task.”

As he spoke, fairies began to kneel, more and more spirits appearing and filling the space with their magic.

“For as long as fairies have existed, She has given us the power to treat Nature and Elements, to take care of them and balance this world. But, most importantly, She has given the chosen ones the power to take care of the Light and the Darkness, always balancing each other, always two side of the same coin.”

“There can only be two fairies of Light and two fairies of Darkness at the same time, because one must be heir of the previous one. And, as following the custom, we first must reveal the children of our Ruler. If one of them was revealed to be a fairy of Light, he will inherit the position from his father in due time. If not and any other new born is to be revealed as the fairy of Light, that child will become the next Ruler when its due time, because only a fairy of Light has the power to make this world turn and go.”

Jinyoung takes a step back, chest filled with anticipation as he looks up, eyes fixed on nothing in particular. “Mother Nature, here I present you the first child of your previous Chosen One, named Jisung, for you to choose his fate and present it to us. Praised be your word.”

Once the words are in the air, a bigger spirit, a ball the size of a woman falls down with blinding light. The leaves on the floor light in a hue of red and the magic can be felt everywhere, more powerful than any drug ever. The spirit turns into a woman with beautiful wings behind her as soon as she reaches the nest, caressing the baby before taking him into her arms from the bird. She hums as she rocks him in her arms before finally kissing his forehead, smoothing the skin lightly before she lets him rests again on the nest. Everyone stares, mouth wide open at the gloriousness before them. Mother Nature only manifests herself every 300 years, only on the year where a new fairy of Light will be born, always coinciding with the year the previous fairy of Light breeds, even if the next fairy of Light won’t be their children.

She steps back, and her gaze lingers lovingly on Jaebum and Jinyoung, her two previous chooses “You did well, and you will do well the time to come. Jisung’s fate is already decided.” Sounds her voice in everyone’s mind. The spirits turn a beautiful tone of deep forest green as they start to slowly fall into the nest, covering him in a blanket of magic. Animals and fairies all bow before their prince as he is lifted in the air and flowers and green begin to bloom everywhere.

Jisung is a nature fairy.

Just like that, spirits let him in the nest again and they go back to their whiteish glow as they flow above everyone once again. Mother Nature has disappeared now, and the bird opens its arms as Jinyoung approaches and takes the small fairy into his arms, also kissing him before passing him to his mother. Jaebum looks down at his first born, and even if he hasn’t been chosen as his heir, he feels full of pride for him anyway. Soon enough, after everyone is back on their feet, he knows he must take a step ahead. He looks down at the small bundle on his arm, smile never letting his face as he hugs him.

The Ruler repeats Jinyoung’s actions and words, as is custom when twins are born. The bird takes the baby and holds him close as Jaebum speaks.

“Mother Nature, here I present you the second child of your previous Chosen One, named Felix, for you to choose his fate and present it to us. Praised be your word.”

The woman appears again before them, a repetition of her previous actions, but now as she kisses the baby’s forehead, she looks up at Jaebum in an action of mischief and complicity. A new feeling booms into the Ruler’s chest and he already knows what it’s bound to happen, yet he cannot do anything but look at the scene unfold with batted breath. “Felix’s fate has already been decided.” She declares, but now her voice is filled with musicality.

Spirits fall into the baby again, but they seem to dance now, a pleasant buzz filling everyone as they take the baby up into the air. There is a feeling of celebration that no one really understands, but that’s until the spirits turn golden in colour. The traces of gold painted on the leaves on the floor glow brighter and brighter, and soon enough a blinding light blooms from the heart of the baby. Every fairy and animal gapes up at him as warmth fills their own hearts. The spirits form a beautiful crown on his head and a pair of golden and white wings appear momentarily on his back.

Felix is the fairy of Light.

The whole room erupts into shouts of happiness and congratulations, everyone ready to celebrate as Jaebum takes the smaller child into his arms, cradling with care before going back to his wife and Jinyoung. The both males shared a look, even if the happiness is great in their hearts, they know that’s not the end of it. Spirits begin to fall one by one onto the babies and little children who still hadn’t been presented, without need for more ceremonies now that the fairy of Light had been revealed. The walls fill with flowers and grass covers everywhere it reaches. Gusts of wind come from everywhere as more babies are lifted and water begins to fall next to newfound water fairies. Everyone is partying, celebrating and hugging their children and loved ones.

But Jaebum and Jinyoung were still expectant, eyes moving from one family to the other, to every child in the room, waiting to see if it would happen that same day. When they were young, their fathers told that, since Jinyoung was younger than Jaebum, the latter was ill for a whole year until Jinyoung was born and revealed as the Fairy of Darkness immediately. They feared that Felix would have to go through something similar, and the dread makes them clutch the two babies closer.

The bird, that was still sat on the central nest got up suddenly, startling a few around it. It started to fly again, and most of the spirits follow it before it landed swiftly in front of a couple who was still cradling their little one. The child seemed to be about a year old and was sleeping peacefully in the arms of their worried parents because he still hadn’t presented. The bird looked at the mother, asking for permission before taking the little one with it. The spirits turned a dark purple, still lighting the room but with dimmed lights as they caressed the soft, smooth skin.

Mother Nature appears again, this time she emerges from the shadows without the need of someone summoning her. She takes him just like she had taken Jisung and Felix before, but this time she murmured something in the ear of the baby, and without letting go of him, the spirits fell down on him.

Something akin to electricity fills the room, and the same spirits that had covered the baby in her arms now flew to cover Felix. Wonderful colours fill the room, a kaleidoscope of shades everywhere between the two babies. As if Jaebum is being controlled, he lifts the baby in the air, and so does Mother Nature while she recites some word inaudibly.

“Changbin is the new fairy of Darkness;” she announces while the lights go out, the only light coming from the union between the two babies “from now on and until the end of their lives, Changbin will have a piece of Felix’s soul within him, and Felix’s will have a piece of Changbin’s soul within him. They are bounded together, and if something were to happen to one, the other would suffer too. There can not be light without darkness, and so the day one dies, the other will die with him. These two kids are your future, everyone’s fate has already been decided.”

 

 

-

 

 

Changbin’s family move into the Palace with the Royals, and only a year after presentation of the children his mother gives birth to another small boy. Like it’s only natural, the four boys are raised together, between games, love and laughs, unknown of the power that lays in their shoulders.

Changbin’s hair becomes a dark purple as he ages, small black patterns starting to show in his skin from a young age. He is probably the most skilled of the four, and Jinyoung takes pride into teaching him all the secrets that only fairies of Darkness can know. He is not older than 6 the first time he melts into the shadows, and not older than 8 the first time he is able to summon a rather complicated spell that has the two pair of parents gaping at him when he shows them, Jinyoung’s hand proudly clasped on his shoulder.

The older boy grows surrounded by his three best friends in the whole world. He absolutely adores his little brother, Jeongin. He is mischievous and promises to be taller than Changbin in a future; he has big eyes and an even bigger dimpled smile. He presents a few months after being born as an animal fairy, and everyone in the castle nicknames him Dessert Fox for his close resemblance to one. It’s not a surprise, when they time comes and he shapeshifts for the first time, when his spiritual predilect animal turns out to be one, too.

Jisung is a close second to Changbin’s skills with magic, which only motivate the two of them further. They are intertwined in a constant competition to see who will do better in the tasks they have to complete, and sometimes the older uses his age against him, playfully reminding that he has already been there, if only months before. Jisung’s hair is wild, just like nature is, and a pretty shade of blue. Many times his hair is decorated with flowers, little white flowers that grow without him even noticing, and Changbin thinks it’s adorable. Everything about Jisung is, and if his brother was a dessert fox, the purple-haired boy is sure that Jisung would be a squirrel. And he is also sure that he is his best friend in the whole world.

If Jisung is his best friend, his twin is his soulmate. He is very much aware of it from a young age, and even if he wasn’t, the pull he feels towards him would be more than enough to let him know. Felix is, in Changbin’s eyes, probably the prettiest fairy that has ever been. He has orange hair, a direct contrast with his own purple hair, and while the older has dark marks that look like tattoos, Felix’s face is filled with precious little marks that swim in his face and illuminate him every time he laughs. The younger is definitely much clumsier, but it is also true that the magic he has within him is a lot stronger than any other. His father is patient with him throughout their learning, but Felix is cheerful and active, and he can’t never stand on the same place for too long. He likes to explore and go on adventures, and more than anything he likes to read. Felix may be clumsier, but he outsmarts all of them and is harder to trick.

Changbin is really young, but the adoration he feels for the younger is clear in his eyes from the first moment.

 

 

-

 

 

Felix has skipped classes once again, and once both his twin and his soulmate are on a search party. Changbin, as much as he loves him, is starting to grow exasperated with the attitude the younger is taking the older he gets.

Jisung is anxious by his side, little pieces of grass growing right by his feet where he stands and dying again, a clear display of his dread. The last time Felix had skipped classes he had to endure the scolding just as badly as the perpetrator.

 “Hey, Sungie” the older calls, taking his smaller hand into his “everything will be okay, I will be right there with you.”

The younger gulps, but he nods without hesitation before starting to walk again. They both know where to look for Felix.

“Felix!” Exclaims the blue-haired boy as he steps into the library. From behind a mountain of books the little orange hair appears, looking for his brother.

“Hi guys” he smiles at them innocently, and Changbin is sure he isn’t even aware of how worried Changbin is or how nervous Jisung is. “What’s up? Jisung, you look white as a nymph.”

“If we don’t appear in the salon in the next five minutes dad’s gonna kill us, _both_. That’s what up” the older of the twins replies, tone bitter even if his eyes are soft.

Felix’s pretty mouth creates a perfect little “o” and it seems like the realization dawns on him, quickly getting up only to trip with the stack of book as he tries to get out. The older of the trio is quick by his side, holding him gently before he can fall.

He makes sure Felix is fine, and he believes he sees a faint pink on his starred cheeks, but before Changbin can even comment on it the younger is running to his brother, taking him with him by his wrist.

“Sorry Binnie, we have to rush before our father kills us both” he screams from the corridor, and the purple-haired boy laughs to himself because really, Felix is something else.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s eerily quiet in the room. The only light comes from the few spirits Felix has summoned, and by his side a few forest animals rest. Changbin is in the other side of the room, sitting by the window and looking at the night sky, searching for some kind of comfort. He is hurting, and the younger can feel it in the depths of his soul but he is aware that is only a tiny part of everything the older is feeling right now.

They are only teens, even in fairy age, and they come from burying Changbin’s and Jeongin’s mother. She had gotten sick out of nowhere, unpredictable and unstoppable, and in a matter of weeks she had faded away, the colour leaving her rosy cheeks and the life leaving her body. Jisung has assured Changbin he would take care of Jeongin, and the older just needed an escape from reality for a while. He loves his mother, but now she is not there anymore, and he feels the tears clouding his vision when he thinks of becoming a man without her by his side.

Felix is a comforting presence, and soon enough he is carefully putting a blanket over the older’s shoulders and then sitting by his side, head coming to rest on his back.

“I don’t like it”

Felix mutters, almost afraid to speak. Changbin only turns his head slightly to look at him as a response, the orange hair shining thanks to the light of the stars.

“You are in pain” adds the younger with a slight pout, arms finding their place on Changbin’s waist and squeezing it.

“It’s a part of life, Lix. We all gotta suffer sometimes” Changbin cannot recognize his own voice, hoarse and thick after hours of not using and trying to stop the sobs. He is designed to protect Felix and help him rule someday, he cannot be seen being weak.

Silence falls upon the both of them again, and Changbin is almost sure the younger has fallen sleep, but that’s when he feels him shift and his voice is heard again.

“Do you remember the tales she used to tell us?” the orange-haired begins, hands coming up and searching blindly before the older takes them into his own, engulfing the small, delicate hands.

“I… I would like them to be true, Binnie. I would like to believe that there is an ethereal fairy out there.” His voice is no more than a whisper, and even if Changbin doesn’t want, he can clearly hear the implications between the words. He closes his eyes just as tightly as he holds Felix’s hands, and the tears begin to fall freely.

“I would like to change our fate.”

 

 

-

 

 

Felix is an active little thing, full of happiness that he spreads as seeds on a garden. He loves his parents and his brother, and he absolutely adores Changbin and Jeongin. He loves being a fairy and his powers, and he also loves learning (even if attending classes isn’t his forte). But there is only one little thing he doesn’t love: his fate.

The young fairy doesn’t want to rule the kingdom when the times. He wants to go out, preferably with Changbin by his side, and explore the whole world. He has engulfed book after book since a young age, his curious mind filling with the millions of possibilities and the stories the mother of Changbin used to tell them before going to bed.

She had told them, more than once, the story of the whole universe, and also of the first fairies. She had talked about Mother Nature and her oath to the fairies. She has talked about the fairies who broke the oath and had called them dark fairies, the ones that were expulsed out of Fairyland for the rest of their existence.

She had told them about _humans_.

Out of everything Felix knows, humans are his favourite. He desperately wants to go where they live and watch them in real life, far from stories of others and books. He wants to watch them interact with each and wants to see how they live. He is aware human lives are limited, and the thought alone haunts as to how someone can live less than 100 years, when 100 years old is nothing but a kid in his eyes. He wants to observe and take care of them, just like he takes care of animals the animals that surround them.

He has read hundreds of books by now, filled with human history and its disasters, and other filled with their stories. He feels a connection with humanity that he cannot find within Fairyland no matter how hard he tries.

Felix is aware that the day he becomes Ruler all these stories will be nothing but memories and anecdotes he won’t be able to tell anyone. He will have to fill his mind with the duties and problems of the realm. It’s a sacrificial work, but he knows someone has to do it.

He just wishes it wouldn’t be him.

 

 

-

 

 

“Yah, Jeongin, make them stop!” Felix squeals as the squirrels keep running up and down his body, tickling him. The four boys are seated on the garden, testing their powers, and horses run around them because of Jeongin.

By their side, Jisung keeps summoning little plants and making them look fuller and fuller. It’s an adorable sight, really, watching them play together just like when they were children, only that now they know what they are doing. The older is resting against a tree Jisung had created just before, the shadows comforting in ways he can’t put into words. Changbin looks down at his skin when he feels the tickles, watching the tattoos morph and move, jumping around his skin. As soon as he had been able to control them, he had turned a few of them, stopping them form being solid block forms. Now he has various flowers in his skin, all of them shown by him by Jisung, a few stars and a dessert fox, a squirrel and a cat. He feels complete like this.

Changbin has noticed something change in the behaviour of his soulmate, though. Felix looks just as happy as always, if not even more than before, he has been attending all of his classes and his magic is becoming more and more controlled as the days pass. But there is something off in the way the orange-haired eyes sometimes linger too much on any of them, or the feelings swimming in his eyes when he is lost in thought. There is something strange about the smile he gives his father when he passes him.

“Changbin, look!” Jisung excitedly exclaims next to him as he gets the roots of the tree where he is to stand, looking proud and terrifying and Changbin really hopes Jisung doesn’t slip because he could be crushed. But of course, he got ahead of himself, and before he could even mutter his worries the root falls abruptly, almost hitting the older boy.

“Jisung!” He exclaims, just as his little brother calls his name. They all look at each other for a moment, eyes wide, before their forms begin to shake, broking into giggles before exploding in full laughter.

The purple-haired wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

 

 

-

 

 

The first time ever Felix escapes, it takes most of his power to do so. He had found a really old, dusty book in the far corner of the library, where no one ever reached, and his curiosity, as always, had gotten the best of him. It was like the book was waiting for him, calling his name and getting all of his attention.

When he opened the book, the words _The World of the Humans_ looked right back at him. 250 pages later, he knew exactly what he had to do to visit it.

It has taken him a while, nights and days of preparing the elements so he could open the door between the two worlds. It is risky, and Felix isn’t even sure if he has enough control over his own magic to last, but he does know he has a few spare hours before he has to be presented before his parents with Jisung, and he is going to make the most of it.

He lands in what seems to be a park, and only the air around is already vastly different from everything he has known. He hears laughter and screams and is quick to notice a bunch of children playing nearby. The smile that spreads, breaking the freckled cheeks, is the happiest, biggest smile Felix has ever had on his face. After many years, he can see with his own two humans, and the first time he sees them is in the form of little kids, pure and naughty and full of energy.

He stalks through the city with glinting eyes, trying to drink as much information as he can before he has to go back. Humans are everything he thought of them being, and even more. He walks next to a river, where couples go hand in hand and guys on bicycle keep passing by. He enters a shop, the sound of a very different kind of music filling his ears and he laughs as he touches the fabric of the clothes he finds, looking at them strangely, but full of admiration. He stops for a little while, next to the stand of an old lady who is doing what the orange-haired supposes is some sort of human food, and it smells so sweet and soft he cannot help but want to try it. The woman ends up coming to him after a while, offering what he learns is a crepe.

“I-I don’t have money” he stutters, but the woman only laughs before taking one of Felix’s hands into hers, placing the hot sweet in his palms. The boy relishes in the touch of the old lady, her skin rougher and wrinklier than any he has touched before, fascinating him.

“You look like a lovely child; take it, I can always make more” she replies, the sweet tone of her voice matching the way her eyes smile at him. He feels like she knows by the glint in her almost closed eyes; that she knows he is a fairy and she knows exactly where he comes from, but neither of them say a thing before the boy starts walking again.

The crepe is sweet and tasty, and he can recognize some fruit in it, most likely strawberries. He makes sure to remember to find and bring the lady some money the next time he comes, but his mind is soon distracted by a group of boys. They are dressed in very baggy clothes and they are spitting rhymes in a makeshift scenario in the street. That’s how Felix passes his first evening ever in the human world.

Every little fibre of his body keeps screaming at him to keep looking into the city, telling him that in the darker corners there is something big waiting for him, but he knows he can’t. Not today, at least.

 

 

-

 

 

One of the rules of being the heir to the position of Ruler is that Felix must marry. The freckled boy is okay with it, what he is not okay with, whatsoever, if with the other big rules that he is imposed to follow; the first: the fairy of Light cannot marry the fairy of Darkness. Light and Darkness are supposed to balance each other, but not marry.  Fairies of Light become Rulers, while as fairies of Darkness become their most trusted soldier.

It doesn’t matter the gender of said fairies, for the fairy of Darkness is supposed to live their life protecting and by the side of their soulmate. It has been like that ever since, and Felix still doesn’t understand why. Fairyland is a place where love is not defined nor limited. Love is free, like fairies must be, and there is no restriction towards any relationship: same gender, different, two fairies or more than two, everything is accepted for everyone. For everyone, except for the Royals, and sometimes the young heir thinks he catches longing glances his father sends to Jinyoung and viceversa.

It’s hard not to love the person who is destined to be by your side forever, the person who complements you and who has a piece of your soul within. Felix knows it, because he is unafraid to admit he is in love with Changbin.

He admits his feelings from a young age, softly whispering it to his twin while they cuddled on bed, and Jisung only hugged him tighter, already knowing about the impossibility of their love. Their, because Jisung also knows, as Changbin’s best friend, that the older is also in love with his twin.

While the orange-haired boy comes around the idea of being in love easily, Changbin does not. He shies away from the attention and touches the younger tries to give him, shrugging it off as his character. But then he turns around and hugs and kisses Jeongin or Jisung, and that’s all the recognition the blue-haired fairy needs from him.

The second rule is that Felix despises is that a fairy of Light cannot love a human.

 

 

-

 

 

It is another day of boring protocol classes, and Felix and Changbin are alone in the huge library. Their teacher has let them alone to study, and as soon as she was off the room Felix whipped out a book about humanity that Changbin swears he has never seen before.

“Yah, Felix, you should really be studying right now” he scolds the younger, eyes glued to the words before him.

“It’s stupid and boring anyway” comes the deep voice of the younger beside him.

“It’s your duty”

Felix rolls his eyes, closing the book and resting on his arms, eyes now trained on the window. From here he can see Jisung and Jeongin practicing their magic on the garden.

“A duty I never asked for” the younger mutters. There are many things he wants to say to Changbin right now, but also there are many places he would rather be than locked in the library (the Human world, for example).

Besides him, the purple-haired fairy sighs. Felix has been acting strange these last days, disappearing for hours before coming back for classes, looking exhausted but immensely happy, and as his soulmate Changbin doesn’t feel good about being lied to when Felix says he has just been reading or studying.

“It is a gift to have this duty” the older answers, even if he knows that Felix doesn’t want an answer.

“A gift?” Felix scowls now, looking back at Changbin but still head resting on his arms. “We are fairies, but we can’t be free as the rest. How is that a gift, Binnie?”

Changbin gulps, the words hitting him. “Our power is not one that can be free as the rest, Lix…”

Felix gets up, getting closer to the older until he is sitting on the table right next to him, making the older fairy look up from his spot on the chair.

“We aren’t even allowed to love whoever we want.” He says, looking straight into the eyes of the older.

“Felix…”

“I love you, Changbin,” Felix is still looking at him, but Changbin has to look down, his own heart going crazy inside him. These are the words he always wished to hear, but he knows how much it could hurt the both of them. He can also feels the tattoos on his skin moving like crazy and wonders if Felix’s freckles are forming constellations on his tanned skin. “what are you so afraid of?”

The younger is closer now, hand picking Changbin’s chin delicately, his touch burning where it touches. He lifts the purple-haired head, making him look at him again, and Changbin’s question is answered when he sees the dots slowing moving here and there.

“Of hurting.” He answers in a weak voice, truthfully.

“I’m your soulmate and you’re mine, I could never hurt you Changbin.” Felix’s voice is no more than a whisper but is not like it needed to be anymore with the few centimetres separating the two fairies. And even if he couldn’t hear him, the older doubts he would have missed it with how his eyes have fallen on the orange-haired boy’s lips. They look full and rosy, and Changbin imagines how soft they must feel against his own, so he does the only thing that seems logical: he kisses Felix, lips falling into each other like spring water on rose petals. Felix’s lips are soft and pillowy, and oh so full that Changbin has to trap his lower lip into his mouth immediately. And Felix lets himself be kissed, feeling the hole in his chest fill with the way the older guides the kiss, falling more and more into him, giving themselves to one another in one simple kiss.

“I’m in love with you, Felix” the older whispers, eyes still closed and heart beating fast, once they separate. But even with his eyes closes he can feel the younger’s smile, and so he cannot help but smile as well.

 

 

-

 

 

The two young fairies decide to live their love in the shadows. Changbin is sure of his feelings, and even if he still fears being hurt when the time for the coronation comes the soft feeling of Felix’s lips against his own is worth every ounce of pain. Felix, on the other hand keeps telling him that he won’t ever hurt him, but it’s hard to believe when he knows Felix will marry another one day.

He is with Jinyoung one day, both fairies of Darkness trying new spells and going over some documents when he decides to bring it up.

“Have you ever been in love with someone you know you can’t have?” he mutters, and a part of him wishes the older doesn’t hear him. But he does, and the dark eyes that look at him have never been more intimidating.

“Are you in love, Changbin?” the taller asks, but only silence follows him. He sighs, sitting beside Changbin but looking at some point of the wall.

“I’ve been in love, yes.” The older begins, voice laced with pain, and that catches the purple-haired fairy’s attention instantly. “It was a long time ago, and I was a dumb teenager, just like you.”

“He-they. They were… everything to me. Still are. But when the time came, he chose another.”

The dark eyes that look at Changbin now look full of pity, apart from all the pain from the memories that he most likely had locked away a long time ago.

“A duty is a duty, and there is nothing more important than protecting our race. When the time comes, you will be hurt, Changbin. I hope you can recover from it.”

Changbin hasn’t said a single word, but he feels like Jinyoung knows everything that is going down between him and Felix without the need to. Because he has been there before, too.

“Because you won’t have other option.”

 

 

-

 

 

The streets are busy and whistling, and the orange-haired loves it. He has been on the city a few times already, and luckily for him he could pay back the old lady the last time he was here. He plans on seeing her today again, because he always feels warm when she smiles at him, a glint of mischief behind her tired eyes and the wrinkles that form around her mouth when he smiles.

Right now, though, he is rummaging through a street he hadn’t been into since the first time he came. It’s slightly dark and there are mainly people who seem to be in their 20 around. Music comes from every corner, different beats and voices filling his ears and making him all giddy inside.

He stops to watch a young girl who plays guitar as she sings a beautiful song about love, and his mind goes straight to Changbin, a blush forming on his starry cheeks. He moves on after a bit when a weird and uneasy feeling begins to grow on him. He follows the direction his heart is telling him to go, until he stops in front of a group of boys who are preparing what seems to be a performance. There are three boys, two stretching and another one behind and piano he has connected to his laptop and a speaker. It catches his attention instantly, and the attention form a few passers-by, who start to form a crowd.

“Oh, sorry!” Exclaims a boy when he pushes past him suddenly, looking mildly stressed but sighing when his eyes land on the group of boys in front of him. The fairy smiles at him kindly, assuring him that he didn’t even hurt him.

He feels compelled to say something else, specially when the boy next to him mutters something like “god bless I’m early”, but then the music starts to boom through the speakers, catching his attention. For a moment he believes the two boys who are at the front now are going to rap or sing based on their clothes but is the one behind the counter who begins the song, his voices mixing Korean and English easily enough.

It’s the boy at the front, messy blonde hair, who catches his attention and has him almost drooling on the spot. His moves are sharp yet he is all elegance. His smirk is teasing, and he sometimes looks the fairy right in the eye, making him red in the face, and he must know the effect he has because the blonde boy makes a show of his next movements. The confidence he exudes is overbearing and the fairy forgets there is another boy dancing next to him even when he is if not as good, better than the blonde.

But there is something about _him_ , and Felix cannot name exactly what. Maybe it’s the mole behind his left eye, of his long, elegant fingers. Or maybe his plump lips, or how sharp his gaze is. Or maybe it’s everything that Felix can see behind those eyes, the stories they tell and that he wants to hear.

He doesn’t even notice the song has stopped, and so has the dancing, if it wasn’t for the overexcited squeal of the boy next to him, who literally jumps in place before going over to blonde boy, hugging him tightly as he screams “Hyunjin!”. Well, at least blonde boy now has a name.

When Felix decides to go, ready to pass by the old candy woman before going back home to his lessons and Changbin, he can feel Hyunjin’s eyes on his back.

 

 

-

 

 

The disappearance of Jinyoung makes the whole realm speechless. The current fairy of Darkness goes evaporates in thin air, people running all around searching for him in vain. Everything is going down suddenly, and when Jaebum is informed he feels part of his soul being ripped apart.

Felix has just come back from the Human world, coming from seeing Hyunjin _again_ , for the fourth of fifth time. He is pretty sure that he is his favourite human in the whole world, and he is also sure that he is slowly falling in love with him. Also, the old lady told him something amazing, something that could change his and Changbin’s faith forever. He wants to tell Changbin all of this, and he is going to the room of the older, ready to be scolded for escaping to the human world when he is not allowed. When he opens the door, however, the sight that greets him breaks his heart into pieces.

Changbin is distressed, completely broken down in sobs. Jisung and Jeongin are holding him as they both cry as well. He is told that Jinyoung has disappeared, and the orange-haired fairy runs.

He runs, tears going down his cheeks, until he reaches his father. Jaebum is sitting in his own room, hiding from all the light and face between his hands. The younger can only imagining the pain he must going through, knowing that if he lost Changbin he would die.

“Will Jinyoung be okay?” is all he is capable of asking. Jaebum and Jinyoung share a bond deeper than the sea, Jaebum knows if Jinyoung is safe or not.

Jaebum only breaks down, crying harder.

 

 

-

 

 

Jaebum begins to fall sick not long after the whole realm celebrates a funeral for Jinyoung. Felix learns that when a fairy of Darkness dies, the days become completely dark for a whole week. That’s all the confirmation everyone else apart from Jaebum to know the destiny of the kingdom’s most trusted soldier.

The causes of his death are still obscure, but the orange-haired fairy suspects that his father knows, and when he calls Changbin alone into his office one day, he is sure. When the older comes back to Felix’s arms, his eyes are dark and cold with a determination he has never seen before, and know he is scared to tell him anything. And if Changbin doesn’t tell him what killed the person he adored the most in the world and his mentor, he won’t ask either.

What will happen next, Felix is very aware. His father, without Jinyoung by his side, will eventually die. A part of him, a part of his soul, was inside Jinyoung’s. So not only has a part of his soul died, but he also has a part of Jinyoung’s death soul within him now. Death will spread inside him, until he has nothing left and his light will go off forever.

The thought is enough to make Felix’s cry, and he knows Jisung is having a hard time too. So, if he passes more time with his twin, no one can really blame him.

Felix also knows that the moment his father dies, he will be coronated king. He is extremely young, but it cannot be postponed in light of the recent events. The preparations have already started, and it makes him sick in the stomach that his father is not even death and yet everyone is getting ready for a new Ruler.

He doesn’t even want to rule.

The moment he will be coronated Ruler, his relationship with Changbin will be gone forever, without any of them having a say on it. He knows Changbin, after going through the death of Jinyoung (to whom he was extremely tied to), won’t doubt into following his own duty and will act as if nothing had happened ever between them. Felix cannot forget their kisses and promises so easily, and the thought of never kissing Changbin again drives him crazy.

And, to add fuel to the fire, the moment the fairy of Light will be coronated Ruler, he won’t ever be able to go back to the Human world, and he will never be able to see Hyunjin again. It’s like two parts of him are ripping from inside him, his heart broken to pieces.

Felix does what he always wishes he could do.

 

 

-

 

 

“Felix is gone!” Jisung screams as he runs through the doors of the library where Changbin and Jeongin were. The two fairies get up immediately, Changbin running to meet Jisung halfway.

“What the fuck does that mean!?” the older screams back, anxiety and fear bubbling inside of him.

“It means that my brother isn’t anywhere” the nature fairy answer, and the fear is also clear inside him in the way the flowers keep dying in his hair.

“We’ve just lost a fairy, no more…” Jeongin mutters behind them, voice wet. Changbin wants to cry, too, but he is the older and he is supposed to become Felix’s protector in a matter of weeks so he must remain neutral and strong. Even if he fears the love of his life might be dead.

“Jisung, tell the Royal guard,” begins the older, directing him with a firm tone of voice. “Jeongin, go and command a Royal letter, everyone in the realm must search for the prince immediately.”

The two younger boys dash off, hope in their hearts, while Changbin stays in the library for a moment. He connects with his soul, and feel’s the fairy of Light’s soul right there, alive and pulsing with a strong light. Felix is alive, and that is enough for now, but only Mother Nature knows for how long.

Why would Felix disappear? Is the only in the purple-haired fairy as he runs to his bedroom. He searches up and down for clues, to see if anyone had entered while everyone else slept and taken the boy away. But his heart is distressed, screaming at him to stop for a moment, the uneasy feeling growing inside of him until he stops in the middle of the room. He listens to his heart, which guides him to look under the bed.

There, under a fake wood, he finds a book, dusty and old.

_The World of the Humans._

Changbin opens it, and a piece of paper falls to his feet. Felix’s messy handwriting all over.

_Hello, Binnie!_

_I know for a fact you are the one who will find this note, we are soulmates after all, right? I guess you already know that I’m gone, but don’t be sad or mad or distressed! I’m going to do something amazing, Binnie, you’ll see!_

_I promised I would never hurt you, and if I’m gone right now is to avoid hurting you. I love you so much, I swear, the thought of not being by your side every night while we watch the stars is too hard to bear. I’ve also meet another, and I’m sure he is our soulmate as well, you know I can’t be wrong._

_I can’t lose my two soulmates when there is a way to avoid it. I love you, and I will be back to be happy by your side forever._

 

 

-

 

 

It’s a beautiful contrast, red and black mixing and dripping down the arms of the boy, like a hellish waterfall. The sky has turned red too, everything else a shadow in the background, the only other colour Hyunjin is able to recognise in the sea of blood and the darkest shadows he ever countered is grey. The cold, piercing glare of the shorter male in front of him, the eyes that are pinning him to the ground making unable to move. He swears a red glint swirls in his eyes and a weak flutter occurs somewhere behind him, but his eyes are also unable to move. He should be running, all his instincts kicking in for his survival. The red in the eyes looking at him is back, and Hyunjin’s mind recognizes it as a predatory glint.

Around them, in the sea of dark and red Hyunjin can see from his peripherical vision silvery dots flowing around, almost like it has started to snow but only in the little space containing the both males. No sound can be heard, not the busy whistling of the city nor the roar of the crickets, or any sound, really. It feels like they are caged, like the world outside the little space containing them has stopped and the seconds are ticking only on his watch. The air is stuffed and it’s starting to make him feel a pleasant buzz that goes through his brain, white noise filling his ears.

He shouldn’t feel warmth, not when the snow collides against his skin, and not when he is sure he is about to be killed by a stranger in a park at god knows what hour of the evening. But here he is, and he can pinpoint the exact moment when the air changes, the slight change in posture in the boy in front of him and how his face changes the slightest.

He is still pinned to the ground when the stranger takes a step towards him, and all his senses keep screaming at him to run. Two steps, and the glint is gone, but so is the piercing grey, now a dull void staring right back at him. In the third step it’s when Hyunjin notices just how much he towers over the stranger, and how the red that keeps dripping and dirtying his clothes and skin is actually blood from wounds he can’t even see.

One last step and the red in the sky disappears just as the shorter mutters a small, thin “felix” into the air just as Hyunjin feels his whole body shake out of its forced state and, like it was a second nature, he is quickly gathering the smaller body into his arms, avoiding his meeting with the hard, cold floor. Hyunjin still feels himself shaking, abruptly woken from a dream… or was it a nightmare? He cannot be sure, but the dead, warm weight against him is enough to remind that no, it was not a dream. It had been real, just as real as the ragged breaths he feels against his fingers when he puts them up to try and feel if the male is still alive. He is, but Hyunjin isn’t sure for how long or at what cost.

That’s how he finds himself later on Seungmin’s and his shared apartment, the intimidating yet small stranger lying comfortably on his bed while he waits for his best friend to show. It seems strange even to him how calm he is with this whole situation, and he knows very well that Seungmin will throw him out of the dorm, stranger in hand, when he arrives, but there is something about the sleeping boy that draws him in and that keeps telling him that he cannot be that dangerous, that he is good for him. Now that he can look at him for a minute after having cleaned his face off dried blood and dirt, he can appreciate the small details more. Like how sharp his jawline is, or the round and slightly red nose, he can appreciate the smooth skin only interrupted by a small scar on his chin. His lashes flutter with every breath and Hyunjin thinks back of the last (and first time) he saw them open, the black, grey and red all swirling in a beautiful painting in his mind. The sun peaks shyly from behind closed curtains, graciously falling on the boy and that’s when the sparkles caught his attention; in the dark purplish hair, small flickers of lighter purple and white greets him, the glitter and the shine of the setting sun making him appear magical, a halo around him. Hyunjin is fucked up.

The sudden sound of the door opening and closing alerts him, and for the second time he feels like he has woken up from a dream. Suddenly, fear and dread fill him, the nerves making him jump from his spot on the bed just to walk out of the room to greet the younger.

“Hyung, what was so urgent that couldn’t wait until I got back later” the nasally, slightly annoyed calls from its place at the door. Hyunjin isn’t sure how he is supposed to approach the issue at hand.

“Hyung?”

The brown-haired boy calls again, looking at him with his head crooked to the side and he looks so much like a puppy Hyunjin would have squealed in any other situation. But in that moment he can only fidget in place, biting his lips nervously.

“Hyung?” Seungmin repeats, stepping closer to him as the concern grows obvious in his voice. Hyunjin shakes his head and thinks back of the small body and the blood dripping, and a new wave of protection hits him like a tsunami. His eyes and mind fill with determination.

“Just follow me.”

The taller male step back into his room, and he can hear the steps of the younger trailing behind, hesitantly entering the room and the abrupt stop he takes. He can hear the sharp intake of breath and he can feel Seungmin’s deadly grip on his wrists, yanking him back out of the room.

“What the actual fuck, Hwang Hyunjin? What did you do?”

“I found him,” the taller answer, voice unwavering and collected against everything that is going in his mind and the wild beating of his heart. Seungmin can be really scary “he collapsed on me and I- what the fuck could I do?”

“Take him to an hospital?” Seungmin answer, not as calm, and really, Hyunjin can’t blame him for it. “Are you aware of how bad this looks, right?”

The blonde male deflates a bit, back colliding with the wall of the corridor, and he sees how his best friend’s gaze softens.

“I don’t know what came over me, Minnie.” He starts, voice and head low as he stares at his feet “I was petrified when I saw him, the blood and his stare and then he just- He collapsed. He said something, a name I think but I doubt it’s his own name.”

His voice loses strength as he goes, and he cannot help but think how bad of an idea this is, but still something inside of him keeps beating with strength, telling him to fight for the male in the room. It’s silent for a few moments before he finally hears Seungmin sigh and sees his shoes moving out of his vision.

“I hope you remember I’m not even a nurse major. Animals and humans are vastly different, and I can’t assure you I will be able to help him” he hears the veterinary major, voice gradually going further as he keeps moving, and the unidentified warmth explodes in his chest again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: fairy age works differently than human age. Fairies grow until they reach physical maturity (20-25 human yearss) and their most beautiful form. From them onwards, their bodies grow muuuuch more slower, so they can maintain the same form for hundred of years.  
> tw: @chanlestial


End file.
